hitmanrebornfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Squalo Superbi
right|40px Dieser Artikel war Artikel des Monats: September 2010 |bild = Datei:Squalo6.jpg‎ |titel = 2. Commander der Varia, Schwert Kaiser |kanji = スペルビ スクアーロ |romanji = Superubi Sukuāro |alter = 22, 32 (Zukunfts Arc) |geburtstag = 13. März |status = lebend |größe = 182cm |gewicht = 75kg |blutgruppe = 0 |augenfarbe = grau |haarfarbe = Silber |mafiafamilie = Vongola, Varia |ring = Varia Regen Ring |flamme = Regen |waffe = Schwert |boxtier = Squalo Grande Pioggia |beruf = Captain / Commander der VARIA |vorkommen = Manga, Anime |auftritt = Manga Kapitel 82, Anime Episode 34 |seiyuu = Hiroki Takahashi }} Superbi Squalo (im Manga Superbia) ist ein Killer und der zweite Commander der Varia (Vongolas unabhängige Killer Truppe). Erkennbar ist er an seinen sehr langen, silbernen Haaren und der Varia Uniform, die er immer - sowohl im Manga als auch im Anime - trägt. Squalo hat eine sehr laute Stimme und den allgemeinen Hang dazu, laut zu reden oder gar zu brüllen. Nach Futas Ranking belegt er Platz eins der lautesten Mafia Mitglieder. Außerdem brüllt er das öfteren "Mheeeeey! (orig. "VROOOII!!" und "VRAIIGHT!)" am Anfang des Satzes oder einfach so während eines Kampfes. Man erfährt im Kampf um den Regenring, dass Squalo sich seinen linken Arm abgeschnitten hat um ihn durch ein mechanisches Schwert zu ersetzen. Dies tat er, um den ehemaligen Varia Boss und Schwertmeister, Tyr, besser verstehen zu können, da dieser auch nur einen Arm hatte. Squalo scheint auch sehr scharfsinnig zu sein, da es ihm möglich ist während des Choicebattles direkt durch Genkishis Illusion zu sehen. Eine weitere Besonderheit ist, dass Squalo so gut wie jede Schwerttechnik gelernt und geschlagen hat. = Vergangenheit = thumb|left|Squalo früher Squalo und Dino besuchten in der Schule die selbe Klasse. Später fing er an, gegen Schwertmeister zu kämpfen und sich ihr Stile anzueignen. Die Varia heuerten Squalo an, doch dieser war nur willig, wenn er gegen Tyr, den damaligen Boss und Schwertkönig kämpfen durfte. Nach einem zwei Tage langen Kampf tötete er Tyr und bekam die Stelle als Boss der Varia angeboten, trat sie jedoch an Xanxus ab. Er stellt von dort an seinen Dienst unter Xanxus und kämpft mit ihm in der Cradle Affäre, wo er schließlich die Wahrheit über Xanxus' Herkunft erfährt und mit ansieht, wie Timoteo Xanxus einfriert. = Story Überblick = Varia Arc thumb|left|Regenring Squalo trifft in Namimori zum ersten Mal auf Tsuna und die Vongola, als er gerade in einen Kampf mit Basil verwickelt ist. Zuerst erkennt er Tsuna nicht und will ihn einfach zusammen mit Basil auslöschen, da dieser Tsuna in Schutz nimmt. Als Gokudera und Yamamoto in den Kampf eingreifen, erkennt er sie auch nicht. Squalo bekämpft zuerst Yamamoto und nennt ihn einen schlechten Schwertkämpfer, da er nicht einmal einen Stil beherrscht. Der Kampf gegen ihn dauert nicht lange, da Squalo in seinem Schwert explosiven Stoff hat und Yamamoto so außer Gefecht setzt. Der Kampf gegen Gokudera dauert auch nicht länger, da er ihm einfach sein Dynamit durchschneidet und ihn mit einem Fußkick auf den Kopf zu Boden schickt. Danach greift Tsuna mit seinem letzten Willen an, doch auch er ist Squalo nicht gewachsen. Nun wird ihm auch klar, gegen wen er hier kämpft. Kurz bevor er ihn töten kann, schreitet Dino ein und schlägt Squalo zurück. Dieser sieht sich aber als Gewinner, da er die Vongola Ringe besitzt und verschwindet. Dino erklärt Tsuna später, dass diese Ringe Fälschungen waren. Nachdem Squalo wieder in Italien ist, übergibt er seinem Boss Xanxus die Ringe, welcher sie jedoch schnell als Attrappen erkennt. Dadurch wird er wütend und die Varia beschließen nach Japan zu reisen und sich die echten Halb-Vongolaringe zu holen. Squalo's Gegner im Kampf um den Regenring ist Takeshi Yamamoto. Er ist sich sicher, dass er den Kampf gewinnt, da Yamamoto mit einer Technik kämpft, die er schon geschlagen hat. Doch Yamamoto gewinnt am Ende durch seine Selbstsicherheit und den Gedanken, seinen Vater nicht zu enttäuschen. Squalo kennt nämlich die sieben Techniken des Shigure Soen Stiles, die er von einem vorherigen Gegner kennt, doch die achte Form war aufgrund dessen anders, da Yamamoto sie von einer anderen Person gelernt hat als die, gegen die Squalo kämpfte. Außerdem ist es Yamamoto gelungen, während des Kampfes eine neunte Form zu entwickeln, durch die er Squalo schlägt. Zum Ende des Kampfes lassen die Cervello einen riesigen Monsterhai frei. Gutherzig wie er ist, will Yamamoto nicht nur sich sondern auch Squalo retten. Dieser weigert sich jedoch und der Hai zerschmettert den Felsen, auf dem er steht. Später stellt sich jedoch heraus, das Squalo noch am Leben ist. Future Arc thumb|Future Squalo (32) Man sieht Squalo das erste Mal in den Videos, die er Yamamoto schickt, offiziell um vor ihm anzugeben, aber eigentlich, um ihm etwas über den Schwertkampf beizubringen. Danach sieht man ihn, als er das Kommando über die Varia Mitglieder (Xanxus, Gola Mosca und Mammon ausgeschlossen) bei ihrem Überfall über die Millefiore übernimmt. Als Ersatz für Mammon ist der Junge Fran nun der Illusionist der Varia. Er teilt die Gruppe in Belphegor und Fran, Lussuria und Levi A Than und er alleine auf. Auf seinem Weg trifft er ein paar Unteroffiziere der Varia, welche ihm mitteilen, dass Xanxus mit seinem Essen nicht zufrieden ist. Kurz darauf wird er jedoch vom Feind angegriffen und zeigt sein Box Tier, Squalo Grande Pioggia (Schwerer Regenhai). Nach dem Angriff auf die Melon Basis reist er nach Japan. Er bringt Dino als Geschenk einen Thunfisch mit und knockt Yamamoto gleich danach aus und verschwindet mit ihm, um für Choice zu trainieren. Choice Arc Nachdem der Choice Kampf begonnen hat, stellt sich heraus, dass sich Squalo im mobilen Hauptquartier der Vongolas versteckt hat. Damit ist er der zweite ungebetene Gast (neben Reborn), Yamamoto scheint es jedoch nicht zu stören. Während Tsunas Kampf mit Torikabuto fällt ihm auf, dass Tsunas und Xanxus' Box Tier sich sehr ähneln. Außerdem stellt sich heraus, dass Squalo während seines Trainings mit Yamamoto ihn vor die Wahl zwischen Baseball und Schwertkampf stellte. Er könne nur stark werden und Genkishi besiegen, wenn er sein Herz vollkommen dem Schwertkampf hingäbe. Squalo kann Yamamoto nach seiner Niederlage gegen Genkishi verstehen und bringt Yamamoto durch ein Gespräch dazu, endlich seine volle Kraft zu benutzen und somit die Vongola Box zu öffnen. Nach dem Ende des Choice Kampfes kämpft er gegen Kikyo und Zakuro zusammen mit Hibari und gibt danach Tsuna und Uni Zeit um zu fliehen, während er mit Dino die Stellung hält. Zurück in Namimori kämpft Squalo gegen Zakuro, der überraschend aus Byakurans Warp Feld geschleudert wurde und das Versteck der Vongola entdeckt hat. Dieser benutzt unsichtbare Sturmflammen, doch Squalo erkennt sie und schützt die anderen. Als Tsuna und der Rest flieht, wird die Basis von Zakuro vollkommen zerstört. Zusätzlich besiegt er Squalos Regenhai und trennt Squalos künstlichen Arm ab. Zuletzt sieht man Squalo mit schweren Verletzungen, später taucht er jedoch mit Yamamoto zum finalen Kampf im Wald von Namimori auf. Kurz nach dem Sieg über Byakuran sieht es aber danach aus, als ob Squalo sich einen neuen Arm besorgt hat. Curse of the Arcobaleno Arc Hier nimmt er mit den anderen Varia an dem Repräsentanten Wettkampf teil. Von Mammons Geld lassen sie sich neue Ringe schmieden. Er ist es, der vorschlägt, Fran bei der Varia aufzunehmen, obwohl alle schlechte Erfahrungen mit ihm gemacht haben. Waffen und Fähigkeiten * Mechanischer Schwertarm: Squalo hat sich seinen Arm entfernen lassen, um ihn durch ein mechanisches Schwert zu ersetzen. Besonders daran ist, dass dieser Arm keine toten Winkel hat, da sich die Hand um 360° drehen kann. In seinem Schwert sind außerdem noch kleine Bomben versteckt, die seine Gegner in eine Falle locken. * Schwerer Regen Hai (Squalo Grand Pioggia): Squalos Box, welche einen großen, Weißen Hai beherbergt. Der Hai ist stark genug, um alleine Gegner zu besiegen, kann jedoch auch über dem Boden schweben und im Wasser schwimmen, und so Squalo als Fortbewegungsmittel dienen. Attacken * [[Attacco di Squalo| ]]Attacco di Squalo: Eine Schockwellenattacke, welche die Muskeln des Gegner paralysiert und sie für kurze Zeit unbeweglich macht. *'Zanna di Squalo:' Er stößt sein Schwert mehrere Male vorwärts. *'Scontro di Squalo:' Squalo schneidet mit seinem Schwert horizontal, was stark genug ist, um eine Wand von Wasser zu teilen. Dies ist Squalos geheime Technik, mit welcher er Tyr besiegt hat. = Kämpfe = *vs Tyr - Gewonnen *+ Xanxus vs Timoteo (Vongola IX) - Verloren *vs Yamamoto + Gokudera - Gewonnen *vs Basil - Gewonnen *vs Tsuna - Gewonnen *vs Dino - Nicht beendet *vs Yamamoto - Verloren *vs Genkishi - Unechter Sieg *vs Zakuro - Verloren = Trivia = *''Squalo'' ist das italienische Wort für Hai, während Superbi/Superbia das lateinische Wort für Stolz ist. Somit repräsentiert er, wie alle Varia Mitglieder, eine der sieben Todsünden. *Im Anime ist sein Nachname 'Superbi. * Im Ciao Ciao Interview wird gesagt, dass Squalo in den Ferien seinem Hai die Zähne putzt. * In der Zukunft hat Squalo keinen Pony mehr und alle Haare sind gleich lang. * Charactersong : Chinkonka no Ame : BREAK OUT en:Superbi Squalo Kategorie:Vongola Kategorie:Varia Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Regen Element Kategorie:10. Generation Kategorie:Hiroki Takahashi Kategorie:Squalo